Boys at War
Boys at War is the 10th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics (Lil' wayne) Guerilla.....what!!!..what!!!....untamed guerilla (Juvenile) Everyday I hear somebody bustin' choppers They be makin' it hot, they be killin' my block They be havin' them whole people scared up They be havin' them lil' children scared duckin' But they don't give a fuck They wanna see whats up Niggas done play wit' his people now they gone bust'em up Some of them snortin' dope, some of them bag that kill Some of them jus bout that foolishness some of them play it evil I remember the club, they got banged up Nigga was in the middle of it wit' his brains bust And his partner saw, all of them niggas face And now they wanna turn the tomorrow into a murder case Nigga get out of jail, he still be up in beef Gotta get some money, gotta get him a piece Gotta get him a low so he can beef up Catch a nigga down bad and woedy gettin' stuck (Chorus) (B.g.) Dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem niggas from uptown, dem boys at war I say dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I sat dem niggas from downtown, dem boys at war I say dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem cash money niggas, yeah dem boys at war I say dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem hot boy niggas, yeah dem boys at war (Lil' wayne) (Huh!!) Nigga...what!!...what!! Walk it like you talk it nigga Wayne's sparkin' nigga bulldogs be barkin' nigga This is the army nigga whoa woedy keep it cool Fo I get full of the c and d and take out me and you See personnally...i can't see..when dem niggas out to murderin' me So I spin blocks in bently's Keep'em from murderin' me Me and the butcher knife killa Two wild loose guerillas....untamed guerillas Nigga....were....y'all....at, I'm a lil' tiger And I wear....all....black full of that fire And I puff til its gone, boy I'mma a rider Strap up cuz its on What!!....nigga thinks its cool to not wear a vest no mo' Boy in this war, you want eve much have a chest no mo' Y'all boys ain't ready to get lost in cross fire Never dem toss (?) we'z neva die (Chorus) Dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem niggas from the 17th, dem boys at war I say dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem niggas out the 3rd ward, dem boys at war I say dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem 13th niggas, yeah dem boys at war I say dem at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem hot boys niggas will take yo boys to work (B.g.) Now it was drama going on in my neck of the woods Beef kickin' through out the hood niggas up to no good Look here..they stappin' up, click clackin' up...loading dem thangs Niaggas are taggin', they backin' up, they let'em hang My niggas walkin' up, pullin' up, fuck a drive by Cuz the nigga on the passenger side automatically die Capable to slide, wit' a u-p-t You out of bound, you ain't from uptown, cross martin luther king Its pistol play on up and up Niggas being big mouthed so they gettin tossed up You better be about yo business cuz its going down Niggas gettin' out, two weeks later they body found I can't be fuckin' with them niggas drawin' beef to me Have me in shoot outs that don't concern the b.g I play it like the next nigga fuck he play it raw But I gotta watch my fuckin' ass cuz dem boys at war Dem boys at war (Chorus) Man..dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem niggas from uptown, dem boys at war I say dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem niggas from downtown, dem boys at war Yeah dem boys at war...oh dem boys at war I say dem hot boy niggas will take yo boys to war (Turk) Camoflaugin' undisguise on the hit Hummer's we drivin' and in it yo boy told us we ain't playin' wit Nothin' but head busta...thats who I roll wit' Hangin' from coppers wit' choppers givin' a fuck..we hit Bitch...dem boys at war in the nolia Niggas be shell shocked knockin' heads of a shoulders Spittin(?) mac 10, grenedes blowin shit up Troopers be on roofs wit' scopes shootin shit up Head shots what they givin' no surrenderin' you never die Spin in da bed, in the rover wit' the six tires Cuttin' throats leave'em hangin' like ropes Dead bodies is what you find, niggas be dying slow Killa's gone ride wit' lows My nigga l be teamed up S-k's fifty shots and choppers Nigga its nothing descent in this battle donkey Untamed guerillas and bout leaving you funky (Chorus) (B.g.) Dem boys at war...dem boys at war Dem niggas from uptown, dem boys at war Dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem niggas from downtown, dem boys at war I say dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem cash money niggas, oh dem boys at war I say dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem hot boy niggas, oh dem boys at war Yeah dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem 3rd ward niggas, man dem boys at war I say dem boys at war...i say dem boys at war I say dem real ass niggas, well dem boys at war Wear yo chopper take a nigga to war Wear yo nine and take a nigga to war Prepare yo fire take a nigga to war You ain't gone believe what u saw Nigga been playin' the game raw When you at war playin' the game raw Dem boys at war Playin' the game raw Dem boys at war 1--They playin' the game raw 2--Dem boys at war (repeat 1 & 2 nine times) Look..they playin the game raw Dem boys at war Dem boys at war Dem hot boy niggas will take yo boys to war Dem cash money niggas will take yo boys to war My nigga juvenile will take yo boys to war My nigga lil' weezy will take yo boys to war My nigga big baby will take yo boys to war My nigga manny fresh will take yo boys to war That nigga b.g. will take yo boys to war